The subject invention relates to an optical reflection system whereby an image is projected from a light source and by means of an intermediate mirror or mirrors, one of which is of a unique convex or concave or otherwise curvilinear configuration, onto a flat receiving surface. In such manner, a magnified or reduced image may be produced which will be distortion-free when the elements are properly positioned.
The system has utility with the projection and taking of X-ray negatives which now may be reduced to a manageable size; the system can be used to project television beams and the like and in addition, may be used for home movies and slides as is set forth in copending Applications Ser. Nos. 488,074, filed 7/12/74, and now abondoned; 499,010, filed 7/12/74, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,869; and Ser. No. 487,962, filed 7/12/74, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,209.
Curvilinear reflectors have been used to illuminate surface areas such as signs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,880 -- Cobb. The use of such reflectors, however, has been limited to reflection of light which may be diffused over a surface area without concern as to the production of distortion-free images.
Curved reflectors have also been utilized with projection apparatus as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,604-- Miller, however, it was necessary to use a curved viewing surface to be compatible with the curved reflectors to produce distortion-free images. Furthermore, in the projection field, systems providing novel projection effects have been utilized, however, none have successfully produced a distortion-free image utilizing a uniquely designed curvilinear mirror in conjunction with a flat receiving surface. Necessarily, an "off-axis" projection must be utilized and the inherent difficulties of eliminating distortion must be overcome.